Lyrics of the Heart
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Because You Loved Me Oneshot included. This is the story of beginning to end with the relationship between Ryuichi Sakuma and OC Sizaru Kiys. Rated T to be safe.
1. Where is Your Song, Mr Sakuma?

Where Is Your Song, Mr. Sakuma?

by Zaru

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Summary: Prequel to Because You Loved Me. Seven-year-old Sizaru wins a trip to see her favorite band, Nittle Grasper at their first concert alone. Meeting Ryuichi, first impressions are important, but Sizaru sees through that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It was created by the shounen-ai goddess Maki Minekura. I only own Sizaru and a couple characters.

The smiles lighting up Sizaru's face could only mean one thing: something good happened or was going to happen. She happily let her mother's best friend know about her happy prize; two tickets to Nittle Grasper's first concert ever.

It all began when Sizaru was in the hospital because of her tonsilitis. She was a little scared about going into surgery to have her tonsils removed. Her mother bought several CDs from a local store that she could listen to and calm her nerves. Jessica, her mother, saw the brand-new releases and grabbed Nittle Grasper's debut album for herself since she heard their music on a preview earlier that day on TV. Setting the CDs on her daughter's bed, Sizaru rummaged through, listening to each one, but quickly had a dislike after hearing just one song. Sighing, she buried through the pile and pulled out Nittle Grasper. Setting it into her CD player, she pressed play and listened. The first song seemed okay to her so she decided to try another one and another. Finally, she smiled when hearing a rather good song. Looking at the back of the CD case, she saw it was a song called _**Sleepless Beauty.**_ She was definitely a sleepless beauty as she barely slept since she went into the hospital and kept denying the surgery. _His song. I can hear his song. It's beautiful._ And she repeated the song once it was over.

As she continued to listen to the music, the doctor came in stating that it was time for her to go get her tonsils removed. And this time, they had to come out or she could become very sick. She just smiled.

"I'll go, but only if I can keep hearing my CD. I feel much better when I hear Nittle Grasper."

"Of course you may, Sizaru. And maybe after we get your tonsils out, you'll let me have a listen, hm?" The doctor smiled warmly.

She nodded her head and set her CD player on repeat and laid on the rolling bed, heading to the operating room.

It was a week later that Sizaru entered the contest and won by writing a short essay about how she felt about their debut album. Her mother had helped her with the bigger words of course. And now, Sizaru was much better and couldn't wait to go to the concert.

It was the night of the concert, the members of Nittle Grasper stoked and ready. Especially Ryuichi. He was doing the finishing touches on his hair and smirked. _The ladies will love me._ Winking at his reflection, he walked over to where Touhma and Noriko were sitting. The two were sitting together and smiling, tears welling up in Noriko's eyes as she read something.

"What's that you're reading, Noriko?" Ryuichi asked, plopping himself in the chair across from them.

"It's the winner's essay. It's so sweet, isn't it, Touhma?"

"Yes. I never thought our debut album would be like that for somebody."

"Ryu, you wanna read it?"

"No. I'm more busy with getting ready for the concert. I don't have time to read a little essay."

"But, Ryuichi, she's the winner. And we'll be meeting her after the concert." Touhma pointed out.

"Who cares?" I'm getting ready to go onstage. You guys have fun." He waved while walking out of the dressing room.

"What's happened to Ryuichi? He's more..." Noriko couldn't search for the right word.

"Serious? A jerk?"

"Those yeah, but I think asshole suits it better. But I wish he was the old Ryu again. Ever since we signed onto the label and made the million mark, he's been off."

"Maybe one day, he'll realize it. For now, we have a concert to do."

Noriko nodded. "You're right." And both stood up heading out of the dressing room.

The concert began. Sizaru was in the first row with her mother sitting next to her. Her eyes sparkled as she saw Ryuichi Sakuma stand in the spotlight singing away. Jessica looked next to her and saw her daughter's amazement at the wonder of it all. But then, Sizaru's eyes saddened as she watched Ryuichi. _I wonder what's wrong? _She wondered. _**Sleepless Beauty**_ soon began and Sizaru still looked a little sad but continued dancing to the music. _Mr. Sakuma, where is your song? _But soon, the concert was ending, so Jessica took her daughter from the seats and headed to the backstage area showing security their passes and going through.

After the concert, Ryuichi ran into the dressing room laughing. Noriko and Touhma followed shortly behind.

"Did you see that? That crowd went crazy for us! It was a thrill!" Ryuichi laughed out.

"I know. All those people came to see us. It is definitely a warm feeling." Touhma agreed.

"Did you see all those men there? All of them kept staring at me! I'm so hot!" She giggled while giving a victory sign.

"Ah, Nittle Grasper!" The producer walked in in a silver suit and his black hair slicked back. "My favorite new group! Was it all pleasing for you?"

"Yes. It was. Thank you." Touhma bowed his head.

The producer nodded. "Well, as you know, we had that little contest to help promote the band even more. And our winner is here."

"So, where is she?" Noriko asked.

The producer moved to the side, Jessica and Sizaru walking in.

"Hello. I'm Jessica Kiys. This is the little winner here. My daughter." Sizaru's eyes went wide.

Noriko smiled warmly and bent down. "Hello. I'm Noriko. But you can call me Nori. What's your name?"

"I'm Sizaru. You're pretty." Sizaru reached out and touched Noriko's hair. "And your hair is cool."

She smiled and did the same to her. "So is yours. All green. That's neat."

"Hello, Sizaru. I'm Touhma Seguchi." Touhma held out a hand to her and she took it.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Seguchi."

Touma smiled. "Your daughter is a very pleasant, Mrs. Kiys."

Jessica nodded. "Thank you."

"Ryuichi, why don't you say hello?" Noriko asked.

"I don't feel like it." He closed his eyes and turned away.

"He's a little rude, isn't he?" Jessica asked Touhma quietly.

"He's been like this since the debut album hit a million."

"I see. Full of pride. Too much of it. What an arrogant bastard." Jessica muttered quietly to herself.

Sizaru walked over to Ryuichi who opened his eyes when he felt a presence near.

"Go away, kid. I'm tired." He shooed her away.

"I like your music."

"Thanks. Now beat it."

"_**Sleepless Beauty**_ is my favorite song." She said.

"That's nice. It's a real fave. Now, go."

"I like you."

Ryuichi ground his teeth together, growling. He stood up quickly. "Listen, kid, I know you like our music and I know you like me, but get out of here! I don't have time to spend with little brats like you!"

Jessica gasped. "How dare you speak to my daughter that way, you pig-headed, tempered jackass!"

"You should've kept her at home then!" He snapped back.

"Why I never! Sizaru, we're going!" Jessica growled.

"No, mommy. Not yet." She looked up at Ryuichi. "Where is your song?"

"What?" He was confused. "My song? What song?"

"Your song." She smiled. "I want to be a singer. And my mommy always told me, 'If you have your song, you'll be able to sing.'"

"I don't get it."

"Mommy says that your song is what makes you. Things, people, places. I heard your song when I listened to your music, but," Tears welled up, "tonight, I didn't hear your song. It's the feeling of you inside that made your music and singing. Where is your song, Mr. Sakuma?"

Ryuichi was speechless.

"Come on, Sizaru. Let's go." Jessica turned to Touhma and Noriko. "It's been a pleasure meeting you two."

"It was a pleasure as well." Touhma bowed.

"Hey, Sizaru. Do you think we could stay in touch?" Noriko asked. "I would really like to."

"Yes!" Sizaru smiled.

Jessica pulled out a card from her wallet. "This is my business card. I own a club. My email and cell number are on there. Call or email me and I'll give you Sizaru's email and cell phone number."

Noriko took it. "Okay. I really wish you would stay longer."

"Well, we need to go anyways. Sizaru has a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Sizaru hugged Noriko and Touhma goodbye and head away with her mother. Ryuichi on the other hand was seemingly calm and deep in though.

"Ryu, are you okay?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He didn't look up.

Noriko looked over at Touhma who nodded. She set a piece of paper down on the vanity next to Ryuichi who barely noticed and left.

It was a long night. Ryuichi couldn't sleep at all. When he tried to sleep, Sizaru's words would come into his mind. _'Where is your song, Mr. Sakuma? Where is your song?'_ What exactly did that mean? What song could he possibly have? _I never had a song except the lyrics I write for our music._ Sighing, he grabbed the piece of paper Noriko had left on the vanity from his jacket pocket. _Isn't this that girl's essay?_ He opened it up and began to read.

**My Feeling**

by Sizaru Kiys

_Does it matter how I feel about Nittle Grasper and their album? I guess it does for me to write this essay and win the tickets. How do I feel? Is that what you are asking? I feel thankful. It is silly to say that. But I am thankful. Why am I thankful for a Nittle Grasper music? I was scared. I was in the hospital for my tonsells. Sorry. Tonsils. I didn't like the hospital. It was no fun. I had to say in bed and couldn't eat. I was sad. My mommy gave me new music to listen to. None of them made me happy. But when I heard Nittle Grasper, I was happy. My mommy said I had smiles on my face when I listen to their music. My favorite song is __**Sleepless Beauty**__ I kept listening to music from the band Nittle Grasper in surgery with me. And I kept my music with me the whole time. I was happy that Nittle Grasper was there. It made m feel happy and safe. I guess without Nittle Grasper there, I wouldn't have went to surgery and I would be sicker. Thank you Nittle Grasper. You're my heroes._

Ryuichi set the paper down. "Heroes? Never been called that before." A small smile crept across his face. "What the hell is wrong with me? She's right. I don't have a song anymore. I can't remember my song. Will I ever get it back?" He sighed. _Maybe she is part of my song. Maybe that's what I needed._

"Ryuichi?" Noriko walked into his room. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe I forgot my song, Nori!" He stood up. "When I find my song, I'm gonna shine! _Pika na no da!_" He laughed wholeheartedly. She laughed with him.

"Then you need to get your song back!"

"I think I might have it back already." He smiled giving a victory sign.

"Well, this is a big change from last night, Ryu."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Noriko." He embraced her deeply. "I guess I forgot about the fun of it all when our album hit over a million. I promise that it'll never happen again."

Noriko smiled. "So, what exactly brought this on?"

He smiled. "A part of my song that I was missing."

"Then go see her, Ryu. Apologize."

He nodded. "I owe her that." Kissing Noriko on the cheek, he grabbed his jacket. "But how do I find her?"

"I'll help.

Sizaru sat on the check-up table, her mother sitting in a chair across from her. They were waiting patiently for the doctor. Not even a couple minutes later, they heard screaming in the corridor of the hospital. Soon, the door to her room opened revealing a brown-haired man wearing sunglasses and a hat along with a jean jacket. He closed the door quickly and leaned against it in relief.

"Wow. What a run." He said out loud.

"Sizaru blinked. "Mr. Sakuma? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Sakuma? Of Nittle Grasper?" Jessica stood up, arms crossed with anger on her face. "What do you want? Here to be mean to my daughter some more?"

Ryuichi removed his glasses and hat. "No. No more yelling. No more being mean. No more being a jerk." He stepped up to Sizaru. "I...I need to apologize to you. I mean, I want to apologize to you, Sizaru. I was such a jerk last night. I said harsh things that shouldn't have been said and I really am sorry for it. I don't know what happened to me." He smiled. "Could you forgive an idiot who put too much pride on the line?"

You should be ashamed of yourself. You were acting like a butthole." Sizaru stated.

Jessica's eyes widened. "Sizaru!"

"It's okay. She's right. So, forgive me?" He asked, a little pout on his face and puppy dog eyes showing.

Sizaru smiled. "It's okay, Mr. Sakuma. You're forgiven."

He cleared his throat. "So, uh, I never got a hug last night from you." He opened his arms. "Mind if I put in a late order?"

Sizaru jumped off the table and ran into his arms. He lifted her up while smiling. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you for helping me get back my song."

"You're welcome, Mr. Sakuma."

"Call me Ryuichi." He set her down. "All my friends do."

Her eyes held sparkles. "Really? I'm your friend?

"Yeah."

"Did you hear, mommy? I'm Ryuichi of Nittle Grasper's friend!"

"I heard, baby." Sizaru danced around the room while Jessica looked at Ryuichi. "Ryuichi?"

"Yes?"

"As I told Noriko, I own a club. And I would love if you, Touhma and Noriko would come as VIPs."

"I'll do even better than that. How about a performance at your club from Nittle Grasper?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful. And we would also love to help promote your band as well with a sponsorship on your up-and-coming tour."

He smiled. "That would be great. Thank you."

Ryuichi and Jessica shook hands. "You're welcome."

The next Saturday, Nittle Grasper performed at _The Attic, _one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo. The club was extremely packed to Jessica's delight. As Nittle Grasper ended one of their songs, Ryuichi went down bringing Sizaru onto the stage along with him. Grabbing the mic, he smiled.

"Now, the next song we're going to sing is Sizaru's favorite and our dedication to her for being a true fan and friend."

The background music started as Noriko and Touhma began playing the keyboards. Sizaru smiled as she felt Ryuichi's song reaching out to the crowd and danced along with him.

From then on, Nittle Grasper began keeping in touch with Sizaru many years down the road through phone, mail, email and scheduled lunches and dinners. And one day, when Nittle Grasper broke apart, Sizaru still kept tabs on each one of them and their deep friendship continued on.

THE END

A/n: Sweet, ne? Okay, now, if you haven't yet, read my already made sequel. I made it before I made this complete oneshot and I never planned on a prequel but I did so I hope you enjoyed it.

Ja Ne,

Zaru


	2. Because You Loved Me

**Because You Loved Me**

By NttlGrsprRyusSizaru

**Pairing: **Ryuichi/OC

**Summary: **Oneshot. Sizaru had met Ryuichi when she was just 7. They were friends. She has become older and at the tender age of 17 became one with Ryuichi. He had inspired her to become a vocalist for her band 'Moonlight Slayers.' He had always been there for her and she wanted to spread her thanks to him in a little song she wrote just...for...him.

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation characters belong to Maki Murakami. I own Sizaru.

**Songs: Not owned by me!**

_"DRIVE ME CRAZY" -Britney Spears_

_"LUCKY"- Britney Spears_

_"BEACUSE YOU LOVED ME"-Celine Dion_

Sizaru stood there in her dressing room waiting for the show to start. It was her first concert ever with her band Moonlight Slayers. And because of Ryuichi's connections, he helped her get an audition performance for Touhma Seguchi who was mezmerized by the group and their willingness to do anything to receive a contract with a record label. Sizaru felt grateful to Ryuichi. Especially since she and he had become a couple when she had turned only 16, even out of her parents wishes for her not to be with a man who was almost 15 years older than she was. But she went against them, wanting to be with Ryuichi no matter matter what.

For three years, Ryuichi and her only contacted each other by mail, phone and email because he was touring in America for three years after his split from the band Nittle Grasper. Sizaru was overcome with grief at the loss of the band but was thrilled when she heard they were reuniting together once again and that Ryuichi had made his way back into Japan. For Sizaru, it was her dream come true. Nothing could ever come between her and Ryuichi ever again.

The moment Ryuichi was back in America, he made his way to see Sizaru and asked her to be with him, as a girlfriend. She had asked him the question pondering her mind ever since he asked her, 'Why?' And he had answered, 'Because you make me complete. I've missed you too much when I was touring. I needed to see you. I needed to be with you. I needed to be there for you. Plus, Kumagoro missed you, too!' Sizaru just chuckled at the memory. And the same day she received a contract with NG Records, he had kissed her for the first time ever. She was bewildered not to mention flabbergasted that Ryuichi Sakuma, a real ladies' man, possibly the most handsome man in the entire world wanted to be with her and had kissed her. He could have any girl he wanted, but he chose her and that made her the happiest girl alive.

Because of Ryuichi Sakuma, she found self-confidence and strength she never believed she held within her entire being. He was the one who pulled her soul that was buried deep in the remininces of her body, fought with it to come forth and make itself known. Beacuse of him, she was proud of herself and did not only better in school but became the student with the perfect GPA of 4.0 and would soon be called as a Valedictorian for her graduating class which was coming up very soon. Because of him, he had not only lighted her path, but paved it for her to be able to walk on. He had always told her, 'Wherever there be a rocky road in your heart, remember I will always be there to mend it.' And he was. Even if he was thousands of miles away from her, he still encouraged her to go on with her life and to never allow anybody to stand in the way of her dreams. Whether they be big or small, her dreams were her dreams and nothing could ever take them away from her.

With her heart beating faster than usual, she wondered if Ryuichi would be there at her concert to support her as he promised. Not to mention the band members of Bad Luck would be there and the rest of Nittle Grasper. Even Eiri Yuki would be there. Although he most likely could not stand Shuichi begging and pleading for him to come to her concert. Sizaru had met Eiri Yuki the first time she had met Touhma Seguchi. They were speaking with one another just at the time she was to come in with her band members to conduct their first meeting of how the band would be promoted. Instantly, they shook hands, said their greetings and he was on his way out. First impressions could be a little discouraging, but for her, she knew that it was the real Eiri Yuki she had met in Touhma's meeting room.

It was time to start the show. The door to her dressing room was knocked upon and she answered it.

"Hello, Touhma!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Well, it's time for you to show Japan what you're made of, Sizaru. Are you ready?" Touhma asked while smiling warmly. He knew the concert would go well, especially for the certain fact that she was made by Ryuichi and nobody else but his talented band member.

Sizaru closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath and exhaling very slowly. She nodded. "I think I'm ready."

Touhma moved up to her very closely staring deep into her eyes, a serious expression on his handsome and innocent features. "You _think_ you are ready? You MUST be ready if you are going to perform in front of a live audience for your debut, Sizaru." He set a hand upon her shoulder warmly and squeezed it gently. "I'm very proud of what you have accomplished so far, Sizaru. Please...make me even prouder. Make Ryuichi proud of you even more as well."

As soon as the name Ryuichi left, caressing his lips, she melted right away, but pulled herself together. Standing straight and taking another deep breath, she nodded. "I'm totally ready for this, Touhma."

He smiled warmly yet again. "Give us a show worth watching, all right?"

Sizaru winked and held up a victory sign. "You betcha, Touhma! This is for you, Ryuichi, the fans...and myself."

He hugged her once more before leaving her room. 'She's ready.' He thought as he walked away.

She smirked evilly. "I'm SO ready for this."

The audience applauded and hooted as the members of Moonlight Slayers took their places. Denim, the drummer sat down in her seat twirling her drumsticks. The keyboardist Kyanna stood at the ready in front of the keyboard ready to attack the keys to start the music. Moonlight Slayers' bass guitarist Zyphen was ready to go. She was just waiting for the signal from Sizaru to begin. And the last member of her band, Rolly was tuning up his electric guitar.

The audience began to quiet down waiting for the music to begin playing.

Sizaru turned to her bandmates, winked and motioned for the music to begin for their first song and she began to sing "Drive Me Crazy.".

The music ended to their first song and the audience was going wild for it. Sizaru stared up on the balcony of the Clubhouse that was owned by Touhma Seguchi and saw everybody sitting there. She smiled and waved. They all waved back, all except for Yuki that is.

As Sizaru was singing her first song, they all sat listening. Shuichi was clinging onto Eiri while bopping to her music.

"Isn't she such a great singer, Yuki?" Shuichi asked his boyfriend.

Eiri closed his eyes for a moment and smirked. "Zero talent."

Shuichi gasped and turned to Eiri. "What are you talking about? She has great talent! Especially for songwriting!" He defended Sizaru who had become one of his new best friends.

Eiri just shrugged. "Whatever." 'God, I could really use a cigarette and a beer right now.'

Touhma was sitting between Ryuichi and Mika. She had shown up at the concert at her husband's request because Eiri was coming, so why not allow her, his own wife to come?

"So, Mika, what do you think of this new artist I have signed to the NG label?" He asked while setting an arm around his wife.

She smiled at her husband. "She sounds wonderful, Touhma. I'm glad that you have her and nobody else. She's going to make it big, not to mention the rest of her band."

"I agree."

Ryuichi was sitting on the edge of his seat, hands holding onto the railing of the balcony and mouth wide open in excitement, chibi eyes clear. "Wow! She sounds even more beautiful than before! I'm so happy to be with her! Yeah! GO, SIZARU! GO, MY BABY!" He wooted.

Everyone else just smiled at Ryuichi's reaction to his girlfriend.

Moonlight Slayers began to do another one of their songs, a sweet one called "Lucky".

The second song ended and the audience was ecstatic at this sound coming from the new coming band. Yep. Moonlight Slayers was going to be a popular band all right. Just as popular as Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck.

As the audience was still rooting for her, Sizaru was covered in sweat from the heat of the lights upon her. She wiped the sweat away with her small towel hanging on the side of the microphone. It was settling down and she continued singing many songs. Finally, they were at the end of the concert and she decided to give them a huge finale. But what song should they play? What song should she sing? There were so many choices and she did not realize she forgot to pick out a finale song for the audience to continue to get a whiff of hope upon, to make them continue loving her band and want to buy their debut single. Finally, she decided as she looked straight up at the balcony once again. She saw Ryuichi smiling and waving, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. 'I know what song to sing now. The one I wrote for him. It fits him and I perfectly.' She turned to her bandmembers, covering the microphone and whispering the song.

"Sizaru, are you sure?" Denim asked from her seat. "That song is personal. Especially for you since it's about you and Ryuichi."

"Yeah, Sizaru. Are you positive you wanna go through with this song?" Rolly wondered, but would support whatever decision their vocalist wished.

"Yes. Do it." She turned back to the microphone, taking a deep breath and sighing. "Well, I guess we only have time for one more song and then we get out of here." The audience booed. "I'm sorry. I wish it could go on longer, but there will be other concerts for as long as you love Moonlight Slayers and our music." The audience cheered. "Now, this is my first concert and well, I forgot about which song I would sing to all of you as a finale. And I had to think of a last minute song, but I think it's possibly the best song I've ever written. Especially since it comes from the heart. My heart."

Ryuichi winked and gave her a thumbs up. 'Go, baby.'

"Ryuichi, do you have any idea what song this may be?" Touhma asked.

Ryuichi shrugged his shoulders not paying any attention to Touhma. "Nah. I have no idea. But she sure shines, doesn't she? Pika na no da!" His heart of a child was taking over once again and Touhma agreed. 'She sure does shine, Ryuichi. Possibly even more than I could ever imagine.'

Licking her lips, she smiled. "The song that I wish to sing to all of you, is very personal. But it is to somebody who has always been there for me even if he wasn't physically there. But, whether I was hearing him or seeing him, he always encouraged me to follow my own dreams. He once told me, whether my dreams were big or small, my dreams are my dreams and not to let anybody stand in the way of them. So, this is for you, Ryuichi."

Everybody gasped. "RYUICHI!"

Ryuichi turned to everyone, a huge smirk on his face. "Hey, a song about me! Cool! SING IT LOUD, SIZARU!"

Sizaru nodded. "You bet, sweetie."

The music began and all was silent as the song "Because You Loved Me" was sang and caressed the ears of the audience who were as quiet as mice while hearing it.

The song soon ended.

The entire group was shocked and buttered up at the same time to the sweet song written by a young girl who was deeply in love with her inspiration.

"Oh, Yuki! Wasn't that just beautiful?" He held onto Eiri tighter and kissed him on the cheek. Eiri jumped a little, but then smiled, wrapping his arm around Shuichi and kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, ya damn brat. It was beautiful. But not as beautiful as you."

Shuichi's eyes glimmered. "Oh, Yuki!" He pulled him in for a kiss and Eiri actually responded lightly and pulled away, pressing his forehead against Shuichi's.

"Let's go home and I'll show you how beautiful you are to me right now."

Shuichi smiled. "All right."

"RYUICHI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Touhma called after his bandmate. "RYUICHI!" Touhma was standing, holding onto the railing calling out for Ryuichi.

Ryuichi ran down the steps triple at a time and ran through the audience to get to Sizaru.

Sizaru smiled and was about to head off the stage when she heard her name being called.

"SIZARU! HOLD ON!" Ryuichi shouted as she shoved past all the audience who were gasping at the closeness of Ryuichi Sakuma.

"RYUICHI!" She turned. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SEE ME IN MY ROOM NOT ON THE STAGE!" She just laughed.

Ryuichi Sakuma jumped onto the stage, a little out of breath. "Sizaru...I need to ask you something."

She blinked and smiled. "What is it?"

Ryuichi caught his breath and bent down on one knee, taking her hands in his own. "Sizaru, I love you more than anything in this world."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I love you, too, Ryuichi."

"And my heart...damn, I just love you too much." He said breathlessly. "You say I am your inspiration? Well, you have become mine. I can't live without you. And I don't care what anybody says. Age doesn't matter to me. Never mattered to me in the beginning. When I first met you, I was thrilled at having the chance to know you. And the more we talked, and the older you got, I guess I realized I didn't love you as a friend anymore. I loved you more than that. And I still do and you know it." He ground his teeth together anxiously. "There's nobody else in this world that compares to you which is why I wanna keep you for all time."

Sizaru just kept blinking. "What are you saying?" She asked through falling tears.

Ryuichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it up and held it in front of her. "Sizaru Aery Kiys..." He smirked. "...will you become...mine...forever?"

"Y-You w-w-want me to m-marry you?"

"I know it's sudden, but I can't live without you by my side. Together...we can conquer the world and all that it throws at us."

"But, my family doesn't-"

He interrupted. "I don't give a damn what your family says. Age to me? It's just a number. Nothing more. Now, will you marry me?"

The audience waited for the girl to answer. They were all stunned at the event taking place in front of their very eyes. Especially the group sitting atop the balcony of the clubhouse.

"Did we just hear what we think we heard?" Noriko asked as she stood next to Touhma.

He nodded. "Yes. I do believe so."

"Well, she better hurry and answer his damn question because I'm anxious to get home." Eiri complained as he held Shuichi in his arms.

"Will you?" Ryuichi asked once again.

She nodded. "Yes. I will marry you, Ryuichi Sakuma!"

Ryuichi shouted with joy and held her tightly in his arms. "Oh, I love you!" He whispered.

"And I, you, Ryu." He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately.

"Well, our NG family has grown bigger, and so has our family." He held Mika in his arms.

"I agree." She closed her eyes relishing in her husband's embrace. All the other people hugged one another tightly. All except Noriko and K, who turned facing each other, a blush on both their cheeks.

"Ah. What the hell!" K shouted and pulled Noriko into a bone-crushing hug. She smiled and held him back, her arms around his neck.

Ryuichi picked Sizaru up bridal-style and carried her off the stage, through the audience who were congratulating them and out of the clubhouse.

"Where're we going?"

"To begin planning the wedding of your dreams."

"Of my dreams?" She was asking, making sure. "But those are just dreams."

"Hey!" He stopped. "Your dreams are your dreams. Whether big or small, nothing can stop them from becoming the reality they were meant to be." He winked and kissed her, heading off with her.

THE END!

A/N: Wow! This didn't take too long for me to write! w00t! Anyways, hope you all liked this and hope to hear from a lot of you. And if I get as many reviews as possible, who knows? Maybe I'll write a prequel AND a sequel. So review me if you like this story and want more!

Sizaru-san

Owari


End file.
